Anything
by i v o r y . w i n g s
Summary: He'd do anything to have her... [HatsuharuTohru] [Incomplete] [Revised]
1. Chapter One

**Anything**

**Chapter One**

…Slick skin sliding against skin…

…Soft whimpers sounding in his ears…

…Wet, bruised lips screaming out his name…

It was enough to wake Hatsuharu from his deep sleep. A glance at the clock on the wall showed the time to be 3:13. Shaking his head softly, he trudged out of bed to his dresser and grabbed a pair of black leather pants and a black muscle shirt. It was no use going back to bed, so he might as well get up.

Hatsuharu climbed down the stairs, trying not to wake Momiji. He wasn't in the mood to deal with his childish antics. It normally wouldn't bother him, in fact, sometimes he even welcomed them. But there are times when Momiji was just a little too much to handle. Hatsuharu couldn't be sure to control his temper right now with his newly acquired dream in mind. He groaned softly just remembering it, his eyes glinting sharply for a moment, and then residing back to normal.

He wasn't a fool. He knew who the dreams were about. But there was nothing he could do about it without being hurt by the other Sohmas. Oh, but there were times when it seemed taking the risk was almost worth it… to be able to do what he'd dreamt of doing for so long. God, he could teach her so many things! Things they'd both grow to love and crave. He'd do anything just to have the chance. Anything…

Anything to have Tohru Honda.

Anything…

**.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.**

Tohru hummed quietly to herself, ignoring the loud banter going on beside her. Yuki and Ryo were at it again. She really didn't know what this new argument was about, but she figured it wasn't really important. There arguments never were. Of course, she'd never tell anyone that, in risk of hurting their feelings! She wouldn't want that to happen!

"-Miss Honda?" Tohru came to with a start. Feeling guilty for being caught ignoring them she quickly sought to appease their wounded egos.

"Yes Yuki-kun?"

Yuki smiled in amusement. "I was wondering if you would enjoy going to the school dance with me." Tohru instantly shook her head, a soft blush tinting her pale cheeks. "Oh, no! You don't have to do that, Yuki-kun! I'm sure one of the pretty girls from your fan club would love to have the chance to go wit-"

Kyo snorted. "What she meant to say is that she doesn't want to go with you, you dumb rat!" Tohru gasped in dismay. "That's not-"

"Shut up stupid neko!" Yuki's face was flushed in anger, his eyes turning a dark purple. Kyo growled. "You want some of this you damn rat? Come and get it!"

"I'd rather not. Besides, I don't want to get my hands dirty by beating you to a pulp," Yuki said returning to 'Prince' mode. Kyo didn't take the hint. "Why you!" Kyo attempted to kick Yuki but once again failed and was flung back to the ground.

Tohru, who all but forgotten in the heat of the battle, cried out in alarm. "Kyo-kun! Are you okay?" She rushed to the fallen Kyo's side running her hands along his body to check for injuries. Kyo blushed and brushed her off, not noticing the hurt look that entered her eyes. "I'm fine."

Helping Tohru to her feet, Yuki tried to reassure her. "Don't worry Miss Honda. It's nothing he's not used to." "I heard you, bastard!" Kyo could now be seen in the background shaking his fist towards Yuki, an animated scowl on his face.

"I know-" Kyo blushed in outrage when he heard her oft exclamation, "but you never know. You might seriously hurt him one day." Yuki shook his head. "I'm glad you think so highly of my skill, Honda-san. But it's nothing you need to worry about."

Not wanting to distress Yuki any further, Tohru quickly nodded. "Okay." Glancing at her watch, Tohru nearly had a heart attack. "Oh, no! Look how late it is! I have to start dinner!" Yuki grabbed her right hand, Kyo grasping the other. "Alright, Miss Honda. Let's get home." The trio headed home, unaware of the obsidian eyes staring after them in envy.

Hatsuharu climbed down from the wall he'd been sitting on, his gaze centered on the three teens walking away. He couldn't stop the deep jealousy he was feeling from reflecting in his eyes. His eyes narrowed on each of the hands clasping Tohru's. Anger started swelling inside him, his legendary black side starting to show itself.

"Haru?" Jumping slightly in surprise, Hatsuharu found himself face to face with Momiji. Well, as close as they could get without him having to bend over. Momiji stared in shock. Hatsuharu was in his 'black' mode, in the middle of the day! What had set him off?

"Are you okay?" Momiji's voice held none of the child-like innocence it normally conveyed. Hatsuharu fought to gain control, releasing a gruff, "I'm fine," before turning away. Momiji watched in concern as he looked elsewhere, unable to do anything but watch as he battled with himself. It really was a wonder. No one really knew all the trouble Hatsuharu went through because of his two sides. How important the two sides were to Hatsuharu's state of mind and health. It was mandatory that the two sides balance each other out to prevent one from taking over the other. Especially if that one side happened to be the black side. Momiji shuddered just thinking of the dangerous turmoil everyone would go through, and worse, what Akito would do. Momiji though that, in a sense, Hatsuharu was almost like Akito. More than anyone wanted to admit, was afraid to admit. He was good and evil unto himself.

Hoping his usual care-free attitude was exerted in his voice, Momiji continued to stare at Hatsuharu. "What were you doing over here, Haru?" Fortunately, Hatsuharu had gotten himself under control and returned Momiji's statement with a dark smirk.

Seeing that Hatsuharu was indeed fine, Momiji went to ignoring him. Momiji turned away, and to his delight, saw Tohru and the other zodiacs who were quickly fading away. "TOHRU!" Momiji ran towards the unsuspecting trio, leaving an annoyed and bewildered Hatsuharu to follow suit.

**.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.**

'Damn.' Hatsuharu mentally cursed watching Momiji run towards the others. Now was not the time for him to be near Tohru- not when his dreams of her were still so fresh in his head. Just thinking of an aroused Tohru made his nostrils flare and his eyes darken. He could already hear her begging for him, screaming his name and- Hatsuharu shook his head frantically, waving the tempting images away. Sighing softly he made his way to the group waiting in the distance.

"Hatsuharu-san!" The excited whisper came from Tohru's soft lips, her pale brown eyes lighting up when she spotted the handsome zodiac walking towards them. She smiled brightly at him, a blush threatening to grace her cheeks at the thought of Hatsuharu being handsome. _Well it is true._ Tohru gasped. Where did that voice come from? She looked around, and seeing nothing out of the ordinary turned back to the walking figure.

Meanwhile, Kyo was frowning in anger. He had heard the low exclamation from Tohru, not liking the tone at all. Her voice had been almost wistful… But that couldn't be right! No! Kyo would not, could not believe that Tohru would ever fall for that...that…wild cow! He looked toward Yuki, but the rat seemed unaware of Tohru's slip. Not wanting to confront Tohru and upset her, and not really wanting to know the answers to his questions he decided to let the matter drop. Beside, maybe he was just overreacting. That had to be it. Tohru was always like this, wasn't she? Always happy to see other people? Just thinking about Tohru's sweetness made Kyo's frown turn into a soft smile, which unfortunately didn't go unnoticed.

"What's this? The big, bad cat actually smiling? Is the world ending?" This came from Hatsuharu who had finally reached the group. He stood next to a giggling Momiji, smirking at the now raging cat. "Finally going soft, are we?"

"Uuugh- shut the hell up!" Kyo's eyes flashed in frustration. Tohru wouldn't be _too_ upset if he pounded the ox into the ground would she? A quick look at her worried expression told him that it would be so. It took some effort, but Kyo forced himself to calm down for Tohru's sake. He didn't want to scare her away.

Hatsuharu just stood there, a knowing smile on his lips. "What? No fight? Really Kyo! You shou-" He froze when he felt gentle tug on his arm. Looking down, he saw Tohru's hand resting on his forearm. He bit back a groan at the feeling of Tohru's soft skin on his own. What was she doing? She normally didn't touch him like this, especially not in front of the others. Oh, but if only the other weren't here….

"Stop fighting, okay?" Tohru smiled softly at him, soothing him with her voice. Her mind was completely elsewhere though. She was thinking of how nice and smooth Hatsuharu's skin felt, the way his muscles tensed when she ran her fingers over them… Her caring face quickly went scarlet when she realized she was still rubbing his arm. Tohru dropped her hand as if Hatsuharu's arm was on fire. Hatsuharu almost moaned at the loss of warmth, wanting to draw her back, but knowing he couldn't.

"Are you alright, Miss Honda?" Yuki had seen her quick flush and was worried if maybe she was sick. "Maybe we should get home…?" Maybe Shigure would know what was wrong with her…

"Oh! That's right! I have to start dinner right away!" Grasping onto the idea whole-heartedly, she started ushering everyone home. "Hatsuharu-san? Momiji-kun? Would you like to stay for dinner?" Kyo and Yuki bother opened their mouths to protest, was interrupted by Momiji's squeal.

"Of course we will Tohru!" Momiji jumped up and down in excitement, grabbing Tohru's hand with his own and rushing past the three frozen boys. Yuki, Kyo and Hatsuharu stood staring dumbfounded after the two energetic figures skipping down the sidewalk.

They stood there for a long moment which was finally broken by Kyo. "You better not try anything, blackie!" He glared at Hatsuharu who stood watching him impassively. "I think it's you we should be worrying about." He finally answered.

Before Kyo could come up with a comeback, Yuki told them both to stop fighting or they'd never make it home for dinner in the first place. Quickly agreeing, Hatsuharu and Kyo followed Yuki back to Shigure's.

**.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Tohru and the surrounding four boys made it home in less than five minutes. Upon entering the huge house, Tohru immediately set out towards the kitchen to start dinner. After all, it wasn't everyday the zodiacs got together. Even casually. She felt that she had to make this specific dinner special, one that everyone attending will always remember. And in a deep corner inside her heart, she realized it was also because she wanted to impress Hatsuharu-san… Blushing ferociously, Tohru stepped into the kitchen.

Meanwhile, the boys had flopped down in front of the television, Yuki sitting regally on the couch next to a bouncing Momiji, while Hatsuharu and Kyo dangled off the armchairs. That was how Shigure found them when he emerged from his room. Four totally different, but ironically the same, restless teenagers watched as their key to the outside world was blocked by the perverted man of the so-called house.

Shigure felt an all-consuming grin etch itself on his face. An astonishingly handsome face, he admitted. A face that had once made many teenage girls fall at his feet, and which now held a mature, experience filled mask only known to those of Akito's caliber.

"Hey Hatsuharu, Momiji! What are you two doing here? Come to get some of Tohru's delicious food, no doubt. Though I'm sure Hatsuharu here came here for something else entirely, hmmm?" Shigure broke off, making his eyebrows wiggle in that annoying habit of his.

"Shut up, pervert!" Yuki was livid. How dare that idiot dog make assumptions about Tohru? She clearly wasn't that kind of girl! How could Shigure even think that Tohru would have something to do with that dangerous cow!

"Whoa! Calm down, Yuki! I was just joking around!" Shigure hastily made his retreat, backing away from the red-faced rat now advancing towards him with a menacing glare. It wasn't a smart move to get the ice-cold prince riled up; though Shigure couldn't tell what it was he did to get Yuki this mad.

Hatsuharu was having even more trouble than Shigure. Images of Tohru and him doing the unthinkable, in unseemly positions moving through his mind like a computer slideshow. He could feel his darker side taunting him, could almost hear looming laughter echoing in his skull. He knew his black side was coming to the surface, but like always, was unable to stop it. And to be honest, he didn't want to…

While Hatsuharu was embracing his darker half, and Yuki was tormenting Shigure, Momiji and Kyo were fighting over the remote control to the television. Both were unaware of the tension circulating around the room. That's why it was a surprise when Tohru came through the doorway.

Tohru took one look around her and seemed to freeze on the spot. "Ummm…" Clearing her throat, she smiled and nodded towards the kitchen. "Dinner is ready!"

And chaos erupted.

Momiji and Kyo were racing to be the first in line for dinner, Shigure close behind them and Yuki following at a more leisurely pace. Laughing quietly to herself, Tohru turned to go back to the kitchen, and never saw the sharp, hungry eyes tracing her every move.

Back in the kitchen, everyone was sitting in their usual place at the table with the exception of Momiji, and a few minutes later, Hatsuharu at the end. Tohru went about serving everyone their food, and when she was done, taking her place between Yuki and Kyo. Hatsuharu narrowed his eyes in annoyance, as he had been hoping she would sit next to him. '_And why would she want to sit with **you**, huh?_' An inner voice mocked him spitefully. Smirking ruefully, because he knew that the statement was true, Hatsuharu picked up his fork and dug into his dinner.

"Mmmm, this is great, my little flower!" Tohru blushed at the compliment spewing from Shigure's mouth. It seemed she'd never get use to being praised on anything, let alone something that to her was completely untrue! Speechless, Tohru just nodded. Shigure, noting her silence, continued with a smug smile. "As a matter fact, your food actually tastes better than usual!" Shigure blinked. "Is there a special reason as to why my little flower has prepared this special dinner? Hmmm?"

Tohru gasped, her face immediately turning scarlet. "Of course not, Shigure-san!" On a will of there own, her eyes flickered to Hatsuharu, her blush worsening. _Ha! Gotcha!_ Shigure gloated.

Hatsuharu sat up a little straighter, staring directly as the blushing Tohru. It was only for a second, but Hatsuharu could have sworn that he had saw Tohru glance at him while protesting Shigure's latest question. _Could it be?_

Kyo, oblivious to Momiji stealing food from his plate, could feel his famous temper rising. A look across Tohru confirmed that Yuki was feeling the same, if the ticking in his cheek was anything to go by. What Shigure was implying was preposterous! Unless…. It was actually true. And that would mean that Tohru actually favored someone at the table. _But who could it be?_

Denial wasn't only a river in Egypt, and Yuki's anger was reaching its peak. Shigure was grating on his last, solid nerve! Couldn't Shigure ever shut up for once, and use his head? Tohru food was just like it was every other day. Good. Great. Delicious. There was nothing different about it! And Tohru definitely wouldn't have slaved over cooking dinner for a specific person unless… it was for him! _And there's no reason for her to do that. Her food is just normal…. Well, as normal as Tohru's food can get, _he added.

Momiji, after taking what he wanted from Kyo's plate was observing everyone at the table. Tohru, he noted, was blushing and stuttering at a triumphant Shigure. Kyo and Yuki both seemed livid, and Hatsuharu, whose eyes were darker than normal, was looking smug and watching Tohru. _What's wrong with this picture?_

**.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.**

Okay, I've decided to add these small chapters, because frankly I was tired of how small they were and I was so disappointed with myself for not writing longer chapters(though this one is kind of short because I wanted to hurry up and post it.). So I'm adding these together with a little more added onto chapter two, and I'm going to write longer chapters from now on! I don't know if I'm losing reviews for this, but I hope not. Anyway, see ya next chapter!


	3. Author's Note

**A/N**: Hello all! Wow, it's literally been YEARS! Are any of you readers still out there lol? I'm sorry I went away and left you all hanging, it wasn't on purpose! I just had to get on with life lol. I think I was like 16 when I was writing all this! Like, that's crazy lol! Anyways though, I think I'm going to be dabbling back into fanfiction, BUT under the penname Lilah Marie instead, so check me out over there okay? Let me know what you guys want to see more of, etc. I'm kind of a huge fan of Naruto now, but if you guys want to see some of the fics finished, I might be able to get something going lol. Until next time! :)


End file.
